


Dirty Little Secret

by Phanch1401



Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Nervousness, Past Relationship(s), Sonadow - Freeform, Supportive friend, supportive uncle chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanch1401/pseuds/Phanch1401
Summary: After several months into their relationship, both Shadow and Sonic decide it is high time that they begin to tell someone every close to them: Hope Kintobor and Uncle Chuck.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Sally Acorn (past)
Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Don't Tell Anyone or You'll Be Just Another Regret

**Author's Note:**

> After one entire month, here's the next fanfic of Archie! Sonic and Shadow's relationship! But since I took a long break from writing this AU, I'm a little worried over how this turned out and if I accidently wrote anyone ooc in this; I greatly apologise!

Outside on the ledge of Guardian Mountain where GUN Headquarters is located deep inside, sat one single black and red streaked hedgehog who was waiting anxiously, his legs dangling off the edge.

Shadow fiddled with his own thumbs (a nervous tic he picked up from Sonic.), as he waited for his friend and teammate, Hope to arrive and meet him here. Since that talk he shared with the young Kintobor about their past faults, his being the Chaos Emerald and hers leaving Knothole and everyone there; the two of them would always come out here whenever they need someone to listen to, or as Rouge puts it: “Hang out” together.

But unlike all the previous days when he and Hope talked to each other with little to no discomfort, this day is vastly different out of all of them. It might possibly lead to the end of their friendship too if he even confesses it. The GUN Agent took another deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, a blush starting to form on his tan muzzle. It’s already been at least five and a half months since that night he started secretly dating the blue Hero of Mobius and despite their long-distance and rare short-lived moments together, both are still going as steady as ever along with him starting to become more at ease with the idea of him and Sonic coming out in the open, due to the possible advantage of seeing and spending more time together with the blue hedgehog. A fond smile soon formed as he unconsciously brushed a finger on his left ring finger, where the silver promise ring is concealed behind his white glove.

His ears immediately perked up the moment he heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming towards him.

“Sorry I took so long!” Hope apologised, panting slightly from a lack of breath as she took her seat next to him. “The Commander wanted me to make sure I ate something before heading off.” She apologised.

Shadow only gave the young Kintobor a tiny reassuring smile, but still keeping his usual tone of voice. “It’s alright Hope. I wasn’t waiting exceptionally long.” He reassured, which was quite true; Since he was only three minutes the moment he got to the mountain, after he was done writing his reports. It was only how nervous he was over telling her, that made the wait felt extremely long.

Hope returned the smile with her own, “That’s good to hear, but what did you want to tell me that’s important?” she asked, in a friendly tone towards her friend.

The black hedgehog bit the inside of his cheek immediately. Despite feeling much more at ease and comfortable at the idea of coming out unlike the past, there was still a small part of him that felt a shred of discomfort and the belief of his friend responding the same way as all those scientists on the ARK did, fifty years ago. But besides the heavy looming emotions and heart-freezing thoughts; Shadow still had no intention of backing out on what he intends to do, however.

Sucking in a long deep breath; Shadow slowly opened his mouth, “Do you recall that night, when the princess was given the duty of watching over her kingdom and… slapped Sonic when he refused to stay by her side?” he was unable to hold back any form of venom in his deep baritone voice due to still feeling anger towards the past event and the growing dark feeling in his chest, taking effect on him.

Despite noticing the obvious hate and venom in the black hedgehog’s voice as he spoke it, the young GUN inventor decided it was better to answer her friend back instead of questioning it.

“Yes. I still can’t believe Sally accused him of being selfish and hitting Sonic like that.” No matter how many months had passed since the event happened, it was still a bit of a shock to Hope over what the Acorn Princess had done to the Blue Hero.

Shadow allowed himself to take in another puff of breath in order to calm himself down, as he began brushing a couple of non-existent stray quills back in an uncharacteristic display of self-consciousness. “Hope I…” he opened his mouth but soon closed it again, unable to find the proper words on how he should voice out both his confession and his greatest secret to his close friend and workmate. He mentally cursed himself in his head, over why it’s so hard to just say out loud like how he planned earlier.

“Yeah?” Hope asked, giving him a genuine smile of reassurance.

The black hedgehog bit down on his lip before speaking again, “Sonic and I’ve…been in a secret relationship for several months…” A huge blush immediately bloomed over his tan muzzle, head turning to one side in an attempt to hide it.

While it felt like a huge burden had been lifted, Shadow was also mentally groaning to himself at the extremely poor choice of words! The way he put it, makes it sound like Sonic immediately got hitched with him straight after Sally slapped him and both of them are using each other for physical comfort and other needs. Which is absolutely no where near accurate, despite having slept with the blue hedgehog a couple of times before.

Hope blinked; trying to process what the black agent just told her. Sonic and Shadow dating each other? The Hero of Mobius and The Ultimate Lifeform who are known to be rivals (or more forner rivals) in love with each other. To the GUN inventor: It's something that you don't hear everyday, but also make a lot of sense over why Shadow often keeps disappearing on most weekends and breaks from work.

“Wow …how did that happened? I-I mean, I-I’m pretty sure the two of didn’t just hook up right on the spot after Sally broke up with him, right?” The young Kintobor asked, completely mind blown at the revelation of the Hero of Mobius and the Ultimate Lifeform being lovers.

A huge wave of pure relief crashes into him, as he mentally thanked Maria that the fourteen-year-old inventor did not immediately assumed what his choice of words sounded like in his head. Because if it ended up that way; he probably ends up stabbing himself with a Chaos Spear, over how awkward and embarrassing it’ll be for him.

But before he could tell her anything, he should at least get her to keep it a secret first. He isn’t quite ready to deal with Rouge teasing him or asking him any double meanings just yet or even tell the Commander, since he also grew up in the fifties just like him.

“I will tell you how the two of us became lovers but first; this must stay confidential between us until further notice when I am more comfortable with telling everyone else about this.” He spoke in a firm and strict tone, that wasn't as cold as his usual voice, but still had some ice in it.

The sudden change of tone from bashful to serious, helped her snapped out of her processing. His serious expression and the choice of tone was an obvious message to her, that his relationship between Sonic possibly means a lot to him and if he wants to keep it a secret, then she’ll keep it that way for him.

“I cross my heart and swear that I’ll never tell a single soul.” Hope spoke, doing the said gesture in front of the black hedgehog so that he’ll be able to trust her.

Shadow let out a quiet snort at the gesture despite still being rather serious over it, because he found it a little enduring and was also reminded of the times when he and Maria, promised to keep their own secrets between the two of them as well.

Now feeling much more comfortable and believing that he can trust the young inventor; he soon found himself telling everything from the start. From that night in the forest clearing, discovering his own feelings for the blue hedgehog, the confession night, their first date along with their first heart to heart and the decision of telling someone about their relationship.

As he spoke of the past memories he shared between the blue hedgehog and himself, Hope found herself becoming more and more amazed at what she’s hearing from him. Everything she had once knew about her friend’s relationship and (former?) rivalry with the Hero of Mobius sounds so fake and surreal, along with what she had also known about the fifty-year-old hybrid.

His tone that was once firm and serious with a slight icy edge, has now melted into a warm, soft and fond tone that she has never heard her friend speak in before or has ever seen him looking so loving and gentle with eyes full of fondness, as he reminisces over the past memories and special moments that he shared with Sonic. It almost looks so surreal, over how his relationship seems to have evolved from an intense and competitive rivalry, to something so loving and passionate in mind, heart and body despite the long distance which keeps them from seeing each other more frequently and freely.

* * *

“Wow Shadow…I knew that there had to be something special between you and Sonic the minute you told me; but I never thought Sonic would sound like he means the entire universe to you.” Hope spoke in a breathless tone since she still felt very overwhelmed. 

The said hedgehog couldn’t stop a dark pink blush from forming on his muzzle, as another small but fond smile blooms over his muzzle. “Yes, he is. I’ve never thought I was able to love anymore since fifty years ago until that day when he saved you the Metal Sonic Troopers made me realise my love for him and ever since the two of us begin courting each other; I feel no regret or shame to every single moment we have shared together in the rare free time we receive, despite my upbringing on the ARK." The black hedgehog paused, to let out a sigh. "Even though I had initially planned to let him go when I thought he loved that vixen instead of me, I knew that deep down I always wanted him in the end.”

Feeling very weightless and moved by her friend's speech to the point of letting out tears, Hope lets out a sigh before lying down on the rough terrain with her hands supporting her head.

“If that's the case then I’m also happy for you Shadow.” She spoke.

Shadow turned towards her with slightly widen eyes, not expecting her to accept his relationship so soon.

The young inventor nods her head as a smile grew on her face, tilting a little to the side so he can see it.

“Yeah, I’m really happy for your new thing with Sonic, Shadow. While It would take some time for me to get used to knowing that you and Sonic are now boyfriends, because of his past relationship with Sally despite the fact she was the one who broke them up in the first place. If you’re happy with him and vice versa, then that’s all that truly matters to me and I’ll support you through it.”

A warm and fluttering feeling blooms inside the black hedgehog’s chest, from feeling touched by his friend’s words as a smile that has appeared for the first time in fifty years, form over his tan muzzle. Even though she openly said that his relationship will take some time for her to get used to, everything else still sounds very genuine.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

Hope simply repaid him with another smile, that briefly reminded Shadow of Maria's.

“We did agree to look for each other, right?” she asked, still lying down while placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

“Right.”


	2. You Are the Only One that Need to Know

“Hey, Sonic!” a certain yellow kitsune greeted, the moment he noticed his best friend and big brother standing all by himself looking thoughtful.

The said blue hero’s ears stand up in attention from hearing the familiar voice of his best friend, immediately forgetting what he had plan to do for the day. A smile immediately appeared on his peach muzzle, once Tails came into view.

“Tails! What’s up little bro?” he responded as he made his way for the eleven-year-old inventor.

“I wanted to ask you if you have some time to come and grab some chilidogs with me, since you always seem so busy over these past months.” The said fox replied, hoping that Sonic might accepted the offer since he didn’t disappear this time, like he started doing for the past couple of months and that he never turns down a chilidog.

Sonic was just about to say yes, to the chance of having a chilidog with his little brother until his plan for the day; hit him like how Nack dropped an anvil on him in the old gym. He still has to tell Uncle Chuck his relationship with Shadow! The blue hedgehog inwardly sighed, cursing himself for forgetting in the first place. But at the same time; It also has been a while since he went out for chilidogs with Tails because of his and Shadow’s constant, secret escapades and it’s quite impossible for him to say no to the greatest food on Mobius of all time so, he’ll just have to ask the young fox if they could postpone it later today.

A sheepish smile soon takes form over his peach muzzle, as he rubs the back of his head. “Ah geez, sorry Tails. But I just remembered that I have to do something really important first! Do you mind if we can grab some chilidogs later today?”

While Tails’ cheerful expression did drop somewhat, it did not go away wholly since the blue Freedom Fighter only said that he’s busy right now and that he’s free to go hang out with him once he’s done.

Giving a quiet sigh, the kitsune gave a small smile and a thumbs up despite his lively mood decreasing a little, “Okay Sonic. Just give me a holler once you’re done finishing your task.”

The blue hedgehog ruffled his little brother’s bangs, “Sure thing little bro, you’ll be the first to know I’m free once I get my thing all sorted out.”

Tails scowled at having his bangs messed up, but it was easy for his big brother to see that he also was now starting to look a little more cheerful like earlier. After the two had finished exchanging their goodbyes to each other, the young kitsune started heading down the path while waving towards to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic allowed himself to form a fond smile on his peach muzzle, as he watched Tails walked off before turning the opposite direction to head for his house. ‘Okay, Sonic! First tell Uncle Chuck that you’re dating your biggest rival, make sure everything goes smooth with it, then hang out with Tails and grab chilidogs with him.’ With that thought in mind, the blue hero continued walking playing that same reminder over and over in his head as an attempt to keep his cool together.

Another single thought then entered his mind, he continued getting closer and closer towards his house: ‘I really, really hope everything will go smooth…’

~(SxS)~

“Uncle Chuck, you in here?” Sonic called out for his said uncle, as he closed the front door behind him after stepping into the living room.

The older hedgehog answered him back, his voice located inside the kitchen. “I’m here sonny boy! Inside the kitchen!”

Immediately recognizing his old uncle’s voice; Sonic allowed himself a moment to let a puff of air enter his lungs to help himself keep his cool together and his obvious feelings of nervousness at bay, before walking into the kitchen where his uncle was just done washing some plates from this morning.

Sir Charles, or better known as Chuck to his family, friends and colleagues gave a cheerful smile towards his nephew, putting the sponge back on the drying rack.

“Hello Sonic, how your day been going?” The member of the council asked, still keeping that loving smile on his muzzle.

The said hedgehog opened his mouth before closing it and then opening it again, rubbing the side of his quills. Despite having given himself a whole walk to home and an extra moment to keep his cool together; trying to tell your closest family member about your secret relationship, is still somewhat of a hard feat for him to stay calm about. Especially since he still doesn’t really have much a clue on his uncle’s views on sexuality.

Chuck’ expression became one of great worry and concern, easily picking up his nephew’s uncharacteristic nervous body language and expression with little difficulty. “Is everything alright, Sonny?”

Sonic snapped out of his nervous state, “Uh… y-yeah, Unc! I was just wondering if I could tell you a secret.” He then mentally cursed to himself for his cool so easily going out the window. ‘Come on! Keep it together, man!’

His expression earned a strange look from his uncle; as if trying to read what’s behind his nephew’s face to see what’s wrong, before allowing a small smile to form on his face again.

“Alright, Sonic. You go on ahead into the Living Room and wait while I’ll go fetch us some water.” Chuck spoke to his nephew in a soft tone, placing a hand on the shoulder before turning back to fetch two mugs and a bottle of water.

The blue hedgehog allowed himself to breath out all the air he had kept in his lungs; feeling a huge wave of utter relief wash over him, as he sank into the living room couch after making his way there. 

Chuck also entered the living room, a minute after his nephew. He soon sat down after placing the water jug on the coffee table and handed the blue hedgehog a mug full of cool water. The two-family relatives sat in silence for several seconds until one of them eventually spoke up:

“Now then, what did you want to talk to me about, Sonny?” Charles asked in a firm but gentle tone, towards his nephew.

As if he had gone back in time; the blue hero suddenly felt that wave of panic hit him again, washing away any form of relief he previously had left in him. Even the feel of hyperventilating started to get to him as well, but he also knew that it is better to tell his uncle about his relationship with Shadow now, instead of putting it off another day.

Taking a long sip of water, allowing the cool liquid to wash over his tense body; the younger hedgehog spoke up after slight hesitation.

“Uncle Chuck, do you remember Shadow?” he asked, trying to sound as cool and at ease as possible.

The light-blue hedgehog blinked in response, expecting something more dire than a question asking him of someone. “Yes, I believe he helped you saved Knothole from the Metal Sonic Troopers right?”

Sonic mentally scratched his head while giving a small nod, a sheepish smile also forming in his mind. ‘Heh heh, yeah that’s pretty accurate Unc’. Only if you leave out me and Faker fighting over Hope getting injured first.’ He remarked in his head, before coming back to Mobius.

Biting down on his bottom lip, the blue Freedom Fighter parted his mouth with the huge confession bomb on the tip of his tongue.

“Yeah you pretty much got it Unc’. In fact, that’s the reason why I asked you if you remembered him!”

Chuck tilted his head, being filled with curiosity as he kept his eyes on his blue nephew.

‘You can do this, man! You can do this, man!’ Sonic repeated the mantra in his mind before speaking again, taking a deep breath. “Well um, you see Uncle Chuck. Me and Faker have been dating each other for several months…”

The said hedgehog’s expression became one of seriousness, mixed with a hint of surprise at the news. He rested his head on his fists, in deep thought.

“I see…did this happened straight after you broke up with Sally?” Chuck asked, keeping his eyes on his nephew.

Sonic blinked before a huge flush of red formed over his muzzle, his nervousness immediately replaced by an infinite amount of embarrassment. “No, no no! W-we only started dating after I helped him remember his past! I haven’t even figured out if I was gay or bisexual yet!” he sputtered as he waved his hands wildly, wishing to burrow himself six feet under and just staying in there.

Despite trying to be profoundly serious about his nephew’s news of dating the black hedgehog, Chuck couldn’t hold back a single laughter due to finding amusement at the younger hedgehog’s reaction; even though that was actually the first thing he thought.

“It’s alright, sonny! I was just simply curious; but do you mind telling me how this all started first?” he asked, unable to keep the amused tone out of his voice.

The blue hero began pouting from seeing his uncle’s expression, but somewhat easily complied to giving his answer. “In a way, it did kind of started right after Sally broke things off between the two of us. After I ran away from everyone and stopped in a clearing, Shadow found me right after that and gave me some advice on what I should do next and moving on from her…”

In what felt like a matter of hours, were actually a handful of minutes for the two hedgehogs. As Sonic continued telling his uncle on how things had started for both him and Shadow; he was also beginning to find himself becoming more and more at ease and not as self-conscious as was before when he was planning to tell his uncle, now a using a tone that was more soft, warm and loving compared to his previous hesitant and strained one. Likewise, Chuck the hedgehog had also found himself completely captivated by his nephew’s words and how he used them to describe his relationship with Shadow; unlike his former relationship with the Acorn Princess, Sonic’s relationship with Shadow sounds a whole lot more serious and less carefree compared to the former; where the point they actually handed out promise rings to each other (he’s still in a bit of shock from Sonic showing it to him.). Heck, soulmates is probably a much more accurate description of the two instead of boyfriend and boyfriend in his opinion.

~(SxS)~

“So…what do you think?” Sonic asked, breaking the tense silence between them which formed shortly after he was done telling everything.

Chuck stayed silent in deep thought with a matching unreadable expression. As the tension between the two starts to thicken, he suddenly spoke up.

“I only have one question for you, Sonic.”

Sonic swallowed as much tension as he could, bracing himself for any possible negative and angry response he may receive from his favourite uncle.

“Are you happy with him?”

Blue ears perked up in response, before he turned towards his uncle with a surprised and somewhat confused expression, as if he was just told that Metal Sonic has been frying himself in a library.

“Say that again, Unc?” he asked, still looking rather stunned and in disbelief.

Another quiet chuckle only passed through the older hedgehog’s lips, “I only want to know if Shadow makes you happy, Sonic. Because if he does, then I’m happy for you and Shadow.” He placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, “ And also from what you just said; he sounds like a very kind and loving person to me and I’m also quite sure he is, even before you two started dating each other.”

Sonic was able to answer instantly this time, “Yeah, he really does Uncle Chuck! Despite the fact he at first wanted to move on from me when he learnt that I was hooked up with Fiona and that he probably also didn’t mean to date him when he gave me his advice that night, I knew that wanted me to be happy above all else and… I never felt so happy and free with anyone else but him. So yep, he scores a perfect hundred percent at making me happy.”

Chuck immediately allows another smile to grow on his muzzle, one full of love, genuine support and happiness. “Then that’s all that matters to me.” His expression then became slightly serious, But I should warn you though; while Jules would probably be happy for you as well, your mother may take some time to get used to the idea of you having Shadow as your new lover since she often talks about you and Sally, but just be patient and give her time and if there’s any questions over your sexuality or anything in your relationship; you’re always welcome to come and ask me.”

The blue hedgehog gave a smile back, fist-bumping his uncle, “Thanks Uncle Chuck, that really means a lot.”

“But there is one last thing however, sonny.”

“Uh…sure Unc’, shoot.” Sonic responded, with his full attention to what his uncle is going to say, but also a little nervous too like earlier.

The older hedgehog then grew a mischievous smirk on his face, that mirrors one of his nephew’s, “If you and Shadow ever plan on getting married soon, please do it before I get any older.”

If the blue hedgehog couldn’t get any redder from hearing what his uncle just said, he practically be considered Knuckles’ twin as his entire muzzle and ears turn completely red, especially from the ‘M’ word.

“U-UNCLE CHUCK!” Sonic loudly sputtered in embarrassment.

A loud hearty and amused laugh echoed through the entire house of the Hedgehog Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any of your thoughts or suggestions on what I could write next in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any of your thoughts or suggestions on what I could write next in the comments.


End file.
